Settling Down
by geekischic
Summary: Three-Shot. Post ep for 7X03 'And How Does That Make You Kill' How will Eric and Calleigh be affected after she accidentally discovers one of Eric's best kept secrets? E/C, of course
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place after the episode 'And How Does That Make You Kill

**A/N: This takes place after the episode 'And How Does That Make You Kill?'. It will be a three shot, with the pairing of Eric/Calleigh, of course. As always, reviews are always appreciated, so let me know what you think! :)**

-o0o-

Calleigh collapsed onto her couch and let out a long sigh. This whole day had taken her by surprise, and she could almost feel the raging and conflicting thoughts floating around in her head as she tried to figure out how to deal with what had happened today. She brought her fingertips to her temples, gently massaging them as she tried to figure out how to approach this. She had felt shocked and confused ever since she left the lab, and only now could she start to think clearly enough to try to sort everything out.

But, of course, every time she tried to objectively think about how she felt about what she'd read in Eric's file, she'd get distracted by the memory of his smile or laugh. Butterflies would fill her stomach and curiosity and confusion would wash over her, which made her wonder why she always felt like this whenever she thought about Eric.

_It made me think about my future, settling down. It'd be nice if it were Calleigh._

Those words, Eric's words, were engrained into her brain. Though she'd only read them once, their impact left them stuck in her head. She'd felt so surprised and shocked when she came across these words as she sorted through the many files that had belonged to Dr. Marsh. But when she passed the initial shock of discovering one of Eric's most well kept secrets, she had felt so unexplainably _happy_. Though she'd told Eric that reading through these files had been a bust, she knew that it was most definitely not. She'd discovered the one thing that could potentially change both of their lives and futures, if only they were brave enough to succumb to it.

The thought of starting a personal relationship with Eric had crossed her mind many times in the course of their working relationship. Calleigh wouldn't deny that, especially not from herself. He was handsome, smart, kind, caring, all of the usual qualities a woman looked for in a man. She'd learned how to push these thoughts to the back of her mind for the sake of being able to work with him, but every once in a while Eric would do something that would bring these thoughts rushing back. A small moment where he brushed against her would have her imagining how what is would feel like to trace his skin all over with her fingertips. The way he smiled at her would have her wondering if he would look just as happy if he woke up lying next to her.

Of course, Calleigh had hidden these thoughts from everyone, especially from Eric, for fear that it would damage their working relationship. Or, even worse, their friendship. But now that she'd seen what Eric had revealed in his therapy sessions, she couldn't help but wonder if he actually felt the same way towards her as she did for him. Could it be possible that Eric could truly see her in the same light that she saw him?

_When I got shot, it really put things into perspective…_

Eric's shooting had had a tremendous effect on her. That was the moment when her true feelings had broken through the walls she'd built around them and she'd felt that she could embrace them. She'd been so worried and scared for him, and she'd prayed to a god that she wasn't sure existed in the blind hope that he would survive, just so she could be with him again.

And when Eric had recovered, she hadn't the slightest clue how to act around him. Though the shooting had been an event of personal revelation for her, she had no idea how he would have reacted to her feelings. So, with the intent of preventing them both from getting hurt, she'd once again filed away her feelings before they could cause either of them any damage.

But now she knew that she couldn't hide from her feelings any longer. What she'd accidentally discovered by reading Eric's notes was something that had wakened her curiosity, and it couldn't be ignored. She'd come to the decision that she needed to tell Eric the truth now that there was a small chance that he might feel the same way towards her that she did for him. And though that thought was as frightening as it was exhilarating, she knew that she didn't have any other choice.

So, with anxiety and nervousness filling her, she reached for her phone and dialed the familiar number she'd known for so long. She took several deep breaths as the rings filled her ear, breathing a small sigh of relief when the answering machine picked up. "Eric?" Her voice sounded so small and timid, reflecting the nerves she'd tried to hide. "It's me. We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read and review

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read and review! Here's the second chapter (third will be up tomorrow). Hope you enjoy it! :)**

-o0o-

Eric still felt uneasy, even after the countless times he'd told himself that he shouldn't have to feel like this. Since he'd left the lab to head home, his mind had been buzzing with questions about what had happened with Calleigh. His curiosity had peaked the moment Calleigh had agreed to sort through Dr. Marsh's notes with him, and he'd felt nervous ever since he'd realized that his own notes hadn't been in his batch. She hadn't given him a straight answer when he'd asked her if she'd read his notes, and the fact that she hadn't brought up the subject herself worried him.

He was afraid that if Calleigh had found out what he'd told Dr. Marsh in their sessions that it would make her feel uncomfortable around him from now on. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. Calleigh was one of his closest and truest friends, and he'd never forgive himself if he'd messed up that friendship by allowing her to find out his true feelings for her.

He'd been trying to come up with a plan to do some damage control, but so far his thoughts weren't proving to be too useful. He was too easily distracted by the mere thought of Calleigh's name. He'd get lost in the memory of how golden her blonde hair shone when it caught the sunlight, of how her green eyes sparkled so gorgeously whenever she laughed, or how her smile brought an inexplicable feeling of happiness over him whenever he saw it. Could she tell that the simple things she did affected him so greatly? How would she react if she ever did find out?

He scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to calm himself down before he got too overwhelmed. A small fleck of reassurance helped to soothe him as he told himself over and over that everything would be okay, and his friendship with Calleigh would remain intact. But even through all the reassurances, that central fear of losing her still created an anxious feeling at the core of his thoughts.

However, the sudden ring of the phone interrupted his worried thoughts. It rang twice before he chanced a look at the caller ID, feeling a bit wary of answering the call as the word 'CALLEIGH' flashed before his eyes. He hesitated just long enough for the answering machine to pick up and he stayed close to it as he listened to her message.

"Eric?" She sounded anxious and worried, and Eric thought the worst at how apprehensive she seemed. "It's me. We need to talk." He let out a long sigh as he listened to her words. They most definitely needed to talk, though what to say continued to elude him.

"You know, it might actually be easier for me to say this when we're not face to face. I still feel strange just thinking about it, but I know that it's something you have to hear." _This is it_, Eric thought as dread filled him at her words, _I messed everything up, and she doesn't want to see me ever again. _

"When you got shot, it put things into perspective for me as well." Eric's breath caught in his throat as her message took a turn he hadn't expected. These words confirmed that she had indeed read his file, yet he still couldn't tell how she was going to react to it.

"I remember sitting next to you in the hospital for days. I wouldn't leave or even let go of your hand as I waited for you to wake up. I kept talking to you, hoping that you could hear me even though I knew that you probably wouldn't. I was so scared for you, Eric." He heard her pause and take in a long breath before continuing. "I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up, and I wouldn't get to be with you again.

"When you finally recovered, I was so relieved. I couldn't wait to talk to you, to be with you again because I was so happy that you were okay. The whole time that I worried you would never wake up made me realize just how much I truly care for you."

Eric stared at the answering machine as Calleigh's words continued to fill his ears. Was she actually saying what he thought she was? Could he possibly be so lucky as to have the woman of his dreams want him back?

"I thought about what it would be like to settle down with you too Eric." Her voice was quieter now, as if she was embarrassed to voice aloud her feelings. "And it made me happy to imagine settling down with you. I didn't have the courage to tell you because I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to damage our friendship by telling you how I really felt. But after I read what you told Dr. Marsh, I knew I just couldn't hold it in anymore Eric."

She paused again, and Eric imagined that she was trying to compose herself once again before continuing on. "I care about you a lot Eric. And if you feel the same way about me, then I don't see any reason for us to hide from each other anymore." She paused once again for emphasis, and Eric continued to stare wide eyed at the machine as he waited on her every word. "So, let me ask you this: Do you feel the same way?"

"Yes!" Eric shouted at the machine in response, ignoring the fact that Calleigh couldn't hear his response. He heard the click of her hanging up the phone, and he continued to watch the answering machine as her words slowly sank into his consciousness.

She cared about him as more than a friend, and he felt the same way about her. The confirmation he'd been looking for for so long had finally come, and an overwhelming sense of exhilaration filled him at the discovery of her true feelings. All this time he'd been worrying about hurting her, and she'd felt the same way! But now that he was sure he could open up to her and she would open up to him, he knew that nothing would stop him from having Calleigh, _his_ Calleigh, all to himself.

Eric jumped up from the couch as thousands of thoughts flooded through him. He hastily shoved his shoes back on and grabbed his keys from the table, dashing out the door of his apartment as he ran to his car. He couldn't wait another minute to see his Calleigh once again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last chapter

**A/N: Last chapter! Once again, I appreciate everyone who's taken the time to read and review this story. It's always nice to know that your writing is enjoyed by others, so I just want to say thanks once again!**

-o0o-

"So, let me ask you this: Do you feel the same way?"

Calleigh paused after she asked the question that had been on her mind this whole time, wondering if it was too much to ask over a voice mail message. She slowly lowered the phone from her ear and ended the call, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh as she placed it on the table. She gently rubbed her eyes as she lay back on the couch, suddenly feeling very tired. It was almost as if leaving that message had drained her of the energy she had left.

She still wasn't sure how she was going to react if it turned out that Eric didn't want a relationship beyond friendship. After all, she'd just poured her heart out on his answering machine, and she would feel like such a fool if saying all that turned out to be for nothing. It was really the only fear she had right now, as no other thoughts dared take priority in her mind after what had happened today.

Though she knew it would probably be pointless, Calleigh tried to clear her mind from all thought completely. This whole issue had brought so much worry and anxiety to her, and she just wanted to be able to sit back and relax for a while to try to get some rest. Maybe with a refreshed mind she could figure out what would be best to do next. So, in the hopes of resting her troubled mind, she focused on taking deep breaths and calm thoughts to try to allow sleep to come. It helped a little. She felt the tension that had filled her slowly relax as she approached a state of half sleep. Satisfied with this progress, she tried to focus on it instead of Eric.

Suddenly, she was jarred from her relaxed state by a knock at the door. She bolted upright from the couch, staring at the door curiously as she stood up and made her way over to it. She opened it hurriedly, wondering who on earth it could be, and her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the man standing in her doorway. The man she'd been thinking about non-stop for the past few hours.

"Eric." She realized that trying to clear her mind did her no good now. All her thoughts about what she loved the most about Eric Delko came flooding back at the sight of his face, and she knew it was pointless to try to stop them now.

"Calleigh." He seemed to hesitate, like he wasn't sure what to do next. Calleigh was right there with him. What were they supposed to do now?

As she was about to say something once again, he took a deep breath and beat her to it. "I have an answer to your question."

It took her a second to understand what he was talking about, but when she did, she held her breath in anticipation. She was finally going to get the answer to the only question that really mattered to her. Excitement and apprehension filled her as she waited for what he was going to say next. "And?"

He smiled at her and didn't respond. At least not with words. He took a step closer to her, gently taking her face in his hands as he pulled her closer. Her green eyes glittered with excitement and hope as their lips inched closer and closer together. Electricity flowed between them, sending bolts of warmth through each of them as their lips met for the first time.

It started out soft and tender. His lips brushed against hers softly and lovingly, his tongue gently tracing along her lips as he enjoyed the taste of her. She happily complied, allowing her lips to part so their tongues could dance together as their lips continued to caress each other. The passion behind their actions built steadily as her arms slung around his neck and he hugged her tighter around the waist. A gentle moan escaped her throat as his warm hands roamed her back, his lips still creating heaven against hers. It was far better than either had ever imagined it to be.

Her eyes remained closed as his lips parted from hers, their need for oxygen forcing him to end the kiss. She could still feel the warmth from his lips on hers, and her body felt like it was on fire as every nerve tingled. Her eyes opened after a second to meet his warm gaze, and an unstoppable smile filled her face as they continued to hold each other close. "I'll take that as a yes." Her voice was shaky, as she was still breathless from the fiery kiss they'd just shared.

He returned her smile and carefully brushed a lock of blonde hair away from her eyes. "Do you think I'd ever be able to say no Calleigh?"

She brought her fingertips to his lips, gently tracing them as she watched her actions intently. His lips were so soft and warm, and she knew that she would never be able to get enough of the feeling of kissing him. "I love you Eric." Her words her soft and quiet, as if she was worried that they were too much to say.

He gently kissed her fingertips before softly lowering her hand to the back of his neck. His warm brown eyes were alive with excitement and happiness, and she couldn't help but feel the same way as she gazed into them, knowing that he enjoyed being with her as much as she loved being with him. "I love you too Calleigh."

Feeling no need to continue talking, Calleigh brought her lips back to his, wanting to memorize how it felt to finally kiss Eric Delko. He responded to her kiss just as willingly, hugging her close once again as he shut the door behind them, closing them off to the rest of the world, for they were all that mattered in this moment. Nothing else in the world could distract them from the passion they felt for each other, and that was the way it would remain from now on. She was his world, and he was hers, and that was all they focused on as they continued to kiss each other in their first truly blissful moment.

**-End-**


End file.
